


Avengers Reset

by Stresic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blind Peter Parker, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, Iron Dad, Messing with the Cannonical Timeline, Multiverse, Natasha is just done with Tony, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Fix-It, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stresic/pseuds/Stresic
Summary: Trouble-making Tony Stark and Trouble-resolving Natasha Romanoff find themselves back in 2008 with all their memories in-tact.Warning: Please read the tags. Also, I do have an OC that forces me to mess with the Marvel Comics timeline. Don't like, Don't read.





	1. The Reset

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic that got me back into writing, and the one who enabled me to write this and has been helping me to stay motivated to write it is my very good friend, Calla. So, I'm going to dedicate this to her. 
> 
> If you like, send a kudo, if you have questions, send down a comment.

**_Chapter One: The Reset_ **

“CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, has been found after just one month, and has declared at a press conference that Stark Industries is to stop producing Nukes and that he himself is retiring from his position and handing it over to Miss Pepper Potts. More on this at eleven.” Natasha watched the news in disturbed silence.

‘He shouldn’t be found for at least another two months...what’s going on...’ she thought to herself as she stared at the image of her old...or rather soon to be friend. ‘Everything up until now has been the same. Why is this different?’

“Agent Romanoff!” Her train of thought was broken by her boss. 

“Sir?”

“Perhaps you should take a day. You don’t look so well.” He suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not necessary, Sir.” She told him. “You said you had a mission for me?”

***

One Month Ago

“Ngh...” He groaned as he woke up. He looked around, his eyes widening in shock. ‘Why the fuck am I back here?’ He asked himself as he saw a familiar face standing over him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark.” Yinsen greeted just as dismally as the last time Tony heard it. 

“Am I dead?” He asked with a sigh. 

“No.” The doctor replied, surprising Tony. 

Tony’s eyes widened even further as he looked at Yinsen. “T-Then...you’re alive?” 

“I am.” 

Tony bolted upright and hugged the man who had helped him create the MK-1, and the first miniature arc reactor. 

“Huh?” The doctor questioned, clearly confused. 

“We have to get out of here.” Tony stated. “I’m not going to help them.” He added. 

“That’s impossible.” Yinsen told him.

“No, it isn’t. Hear me out. I just need to get the proper materials.” He told the doctor who could also act as a translator. “The sooner the better. He added before listing off the materials to make a proper arc reactor and the same MK-1 as before. “It’s good to see you, Yinsen.” He added as the doctor went to call one of the guards over. 

“How-“

“I can’t tell you. But I can say I know who you are, and I’m sorry about your family.” Tony stated before nodding to the guard that had come over. 

***

Present Time

“Tony!” He looked at the woman he would later marry as he got off the plane, once again without Yinsen, who he couldn’t protect. He hugged her when he saw her, then let go and leaned against her for support. 

“Pep...where’s Obi?” He asked. 

“At the conference they’re organizing.” Happy answered. 

“Then, let’s go.” Tony nodded. 

“We should go to the hospital.” Pepper told him worriedly. 

“No. Conference first. Hospital later.” He told her as she helped him into the black car. “Get Rhodey there as well.” He added.

“JARVIS, call Lt. Col. Rhodes.” Pepper stated, causing Tony to feel nostalgia at the old system’s name. 

“Very well.” The system replied. 

“Tony?!” He heard his best friend answer. 

“Hey, I need you to meet me at the conference. It’s important. More so than any op you are on now.” He told his friend hurriedly. 

“...Alright. I’ll be there in half an hour.” 

“You have fifteen minutes.” Tony stated before pressing a button on the car door to hang up. He went into thought for a moment. ‘I need to stop Thanos before he can even get the Stones.’ He thought to himself. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked, her voice concerned. 

“JARVIS, I need you to hack into a secure phone line.” He stated.

“Do you have a number, Sir?” The system asked. 

“No, but I have a name and occupation.” Tony stated. “Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director of SHIELD.” 

“I found the line, Sir, but the defenses are higher than what I can bypass.” JARVIS replied. 

“Then get the number and call manually.” Tony stated.

“Understood. Dialing now.” 

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered the phone. 

“Let’s skip the introductions, Nick. I know who you are, and I’m sure Hill or Coulson has already told you who I am. I called to tell you that your super-secret agency has already been compromised. Do not let the Tesseract out of your sight. And I mean yours, Nick. Not Hill’s, not Coulson’s, not Romanoff’s, not Barton’s.” Tony rushed. 

“Do I want to know how the CEO of Stark Industries knows all of this?” Fury asked him. 

“I know a lot more than that. If you want to know more, then bring Romanoff, Barton, Hill, and Coulson and meet me at my house in two hours.” Tony told the man. 

“And why should I listen to you?” Fury asked. 

“Because I’m commissioning Romanoff to kill Obadiah Stane...and I know about the Avenger’s Initiative.” Tony answered before hanging up.

“Tony? Who was that? What were you talking about?” Pepper asked, her tone filled with fear and worry. 

“I’ll explain later.” Tony told her gently. 

“Sir, we’re here.” Happy told him. 

Tony nodded and opened the door. He ignored all of the reporters as he walked in. He saw his old friend, and enemy, Obadiah Stane, smiling at him from next to the podium. He walked right past the man, ignoring him, to the podium. 

Everyone quieted down as he stood there. “I realize that I’m here to make a statement on my disappearance,” he began, “but I have nothing to say about that...However!” He stated before anyone could ask questions. “I will make an official announcement regarding the fate of Stark Industries.” He paused to let the media take this in, before continuing. “Stark Industries will no longer continue making Nuclear weapons, moreover, I will be retiring as CEO and passing the job to Pepper Potts.” He stated. First a silence, then a loud commotion ensued. 

“He’s had a rough time. Anything he has just said cannot be taken seriously.” Obadiah stated with a nervous laugh. 

“I’m serious. I would also like to say, to those listening to this broadcast, if you have a suit, a strength, or a power, then it’s time to suit up, and assemble.”

***

“Sir, I’m sorry, but did you just say the mission is to assassinate Obadiah Stane during a meeting with Tony Stark?” Natasha questioned. 

“Indeed, I did, Agent Romanoff. You were specifically commissioned by name. Meet on the jet in ten.” Her boss, Nick Fury, instructed, leaving her confused. 

‘You’ve gotta be shitting me. Stark shouldn’t even know I exist as the Black Widow, let alone as Natasha Romanoff...Unless...shit.’ She thought to herself before she facepalmed and began to quickly suit up. As she did, she caught the end of the rerun of Stark’s press conference. 

“I’m serious. I would also like to say, to those listening to this broadcast, if you have a suit, a strength, or a power, then it’s time to suit up, and assemble.” 

“Dammit, Stark.” She muttered as she walked out of the room, turning the TV off as she did. 

***

Adam froze where he stood as he felt something within him rumble. ‘The Akashic...everything has changed. Only one thing could have caused that...the Infinity Stones...but all are accounted for. Unless...it’s a product of the future?’ He wondered as he accessed the Akashic Records, a library of the whole universe’s history and future. 

‘Everything has changed...what-‘ His thought process was broken as two golden books floated towards him. One titled, “Natalia Alianova Romanoff”, the other titled, “Anthony Edward Stark”. 

He flipped through the pages of the two books he had already read years before. ‘Oh...you must be shitting me...’ He groaned as he sent the books he had finished rereading back and and left the records. “Please, for fucks sake, don’t do anything stupid until I get there.” He muttered as he started to suit up into his own combat gear. 

‘I can’t believe I actually regret not practicing using this shit earlier.’ He thought as he struggled to make a portal using the power he had been given by an old friend at least two centuries ago. 

***

“Tony, what was that all about at the press conference?” Obadiah asked for what had to be the hundredth time. 

“JARVIS, are they here yet?” Tony asked the AI. As soon as the words left his mouth, the doorbell rang. “Of all the times for him to use the door.” He muttered as he pulled up the security footage. “Pepper, could you get the door?” He asked. She nodded and ran to get the door. 

“Tony, who’s at the door?” Rhodey asked with a raised eyebrow, having accepted that the billionaire wasn’t going to say anything about the press conference. 

“A group of some damn curious people.” Tony turned to see Pepper leading Fury, with Coulson, Hill, and Barton trailing behind him, to the room. 

“Romanoff?” Tony asked. 

“She’ll be here once she finishes her current job.” Fury answered. 

“How long?” The genius in the room questioned. 

“Well, I’d say...” Tony noticed Fury glance at the vents, “Now.” Tony spun on his heels as Obadiah collapsed, blood specks all over the table he had been sitting at. 

“I thought Barton was the vent crawler.” Tony joked as Romanoff kicked the vent off it’s hinges and jumped out, feet first, and checked to make sure her target was dead. 

“Y’know, Stark, I really wish you would have just followed the timeline.” He was surprised by her rather annoyed words, but not as surprised as when a familiar type of portal opened in the room, with a very unfamiliar man walking through it. 

“To think that took me half an hour.” The man grumbled before he noticed the dead man on the floor. “Annnnnd, you guys did something completely stupid.”


	2. The Akashic

_**Chapter Two: The Akashic** _

Adam glanced at the dead man on the floor and sighed. “Annnnnd, you guys did something completely stupid.” As he said it, he felt his head practically split with information. He grimaced and held his head in his hand before he stood straight and looked at them all. Then, he felt a small weight land in his pocket, a small, familiar weight he hadn’t held in over ten thousand years.

“And you are?” Fury asked him, a hand on his gun.

Adam shook his head and looked at Romanoff, the girl he had taught so many years ago. “She knows.” He said, noticing the recognition in her eyes. “It’s been a long time, Natalia. You’ve done well for yourself...both now and before the reset.” He told her.

“Nat?” Hawkeye questioned the woman.

“His name is Adam Veritus. The Akashic.” She told them as she stood up, not breaking eye contact with him.

“That’s right. I’m glad you remember.” Adam nodded. “However, I really wish you guys would have not messed with the timeline.” He said glancing down at the fresh corpse.

“Adam, what are you doing here?” She asked him.

“I’m here because the reset has changed everything. You two deciding to meet up changed the fate of the universe, and even I can’t tell if that was for the best or worst.” He told her.

“Hey, Romanoff, how exactly do you know this guy?” Stark asked warily, discreetly moving so he was between the man and Pepper.

“Relax, Stark. If he wanted to hurt anyone here, he would’ve done it already.” She stated. “I met him back in the Red Room. You can trust him.” She added.

“Nat! Are you sure you should be telling everyone about that?” The archer asked her, his voice shocked.

“This is why you should’ve sticked to the timeline.” Adam mumbled with annoyance. “Now I have to reset them, too. Which will mean I will have to reset the others, which will make a huge mess.” He groaned as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked at the two reset Avengers. “I’m going to take something out of my pocket. When I do, do not panic. I promise I won’t harm anyone.” He told them cautiously. He waited for a nod from both before reaching into his pocket.

***

Natasha felt her heart rush, and panic rise through her as she stared at what her former mentor had brought out. She couldn’t help her instinct to go for her gun, nor did she want to.

She knew what the cost of that thing was. She knew that there was no possible way for him to have it. She knew that she had gave her life for that thing.

The memory of her, letting go of her best friend’s hand, sacrificing herself to get that damn thing, plagued her mind. Replaying, over, and over again, until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at Clint behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her with concern. “Nat, you okay?” He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and put her hand, which was on her gun, down.

“How do you have that?” Stark beat her to it.

“There are many things you do not know about these.” Adam held the orange stone between his thumb and forefinger for everyone to see. “But I assure you, this is not the one you think it is.” He added as he pulled the stone back into his fist, covering it completely, and then laying his palm out flat, displaying a yellow stone. He did this several times, cycling through each color, until the final one he came to was black.

“How is that possible?” Natasha asked him, only able to keep her voice steady thanks to years of training.

“A story for another time.” He answered before he put the stone on the back of his left glove, which welcomed the stone. He looked up at her. “Do you trust me?”

She narrowed her eyes at the question, but nodded. “I have no reason not to, and I owe you a large debt.” She told him. He smiled gently at her before he made a fist with his gloved hand which had the black stone on top of it.

***

Tony quickly moved to catch Pepper as she collapsed. He noticed that Romanoff had also moved to catch Barton. He looked accusingly at the man that his fellow Avenger trusted.

“What did you do?!” He asked angrily.

“Give it five minutes. If I had the Soul Stone, this would have gone a lot smoother, but I had to make do. They’ll wake up within the next five minutes.” The man, Adam Veritus, answered calmly.

“Adam, what did you do?” Romanoff asked, her tone much calmer than her expression.

“Just as you two were reset thanks to the Soul Stone, I reset the six gathered here. This way we can save time on explanations.” He explained.

“Yeah, alright, and what exactly is that?” Tony asked him, gently laying Pepper down on the floor, stealing a pillow from the couch for her head.

“The Universe Stone. A Stone that was supposed to have been destroyed over 10,000 years ago.” Another unfamiliar voice, this time feminine, said from behind Tony.

He whipped his head around to see a bald woman wearing the same robes as Wong, and wearing the same necklace of Agamotto...vessel of the Time Stone, as Strange.

“I was wondering when I’d see you again, Sorceress.” Adam greeted her, and Tony whipped his head to look over at the man, who was smiling kindly at the woman.

“Akashic, where did you get that Stone?” The Sorceress questioned.

“It appeared in my pocket when my memories were reset.” He shrugged. “Anyway, how’s Kamar-Taj? And that one kid...what was his name...Kaecillius?”

“Akashic, you know I did not come here to discuss matters of the future.” She stated, but the man rolled off of the chair and into a stand.

“But you did. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be here, Miss Keeper of the Time Stone.” Tony hadn’t realized how intimidating the man actually was.

“Keeper of the Time Stone? Wasn’t that supposed to be Strange?” Romanoff questioned.

“In 2017, yes.” The woman told her.

“And now?” Tony questioned.

“And now, he’s in med school, and I’m still in possession of the Eye of Agamotto.” She touched her forefingers to her thumbs, and crossed her arms, before slowly pulling them apart, to reveal the time stone.

“And you’re telling me that besides having one of the six infinity stones here, there’s another stone we know nothing about?” Fury woke up, quickly recovering, along with Coulson and Hill.

“Yes.” Veritus and the Sorceress replied at the same time.

Tony was surprised by Pepper’s sudden movement as she wrapped her arms around him. “You’re alive...” she whispered, and he could hear the tears in her eyes.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Miss Potts.” He countered just as quietly before he looked at the gathered group, he noticed Barton was still unconscious, which was slightly concerning, but he had faith in the master marksman. “So we all know what’s going on, and what was supposed to happen?”

***

Natasha watched everyone, except for the unconscious man she had laid down on the couch, nod. “What I don’t know, is why Clint is still unconscious?” She asked pointedly at Adam.

“He’s trying to change a memory.” Adam stated. “A memory only you share with him.” Natasha understood with that. He was trying to change her fate.

“Is there a way to pull him out?” She asked.

“He has to work through it, and come to terms with it on his own.” Adam shook his head.

“Tony, I’ve always known this, but sometimes you’re a real dumbass.” She looked at Rhodey and smiled a bit at his comment.

“I couldn’t agree more.” She stated. “But unfixable mistakes made by Tony Stark aside, what’s the Universe Stone? Why haven’t we heard of it before?”

“I told you, there are many things you do not know about the Infinity Stones.” Adam told her.

“And about you.” Natasha glanced back at the Sorceress who stared at Adam.

“If there’s many things we don’t know, then maybe you should enlighten us.” Rhodey pointed out.

“I don’t think you could handle that information right now.” Adam stated both passively and seriously. “For now, focus more on preparing for what’s to come. And keeping what we can on schedule.”

“Akashic, you need to tell them now. If you do not, then I will.” The Sorceress interjected. Natasha looked at the bald woman in surprise.

“I respect you, Sorceress, but that is not any of your business.” Adam growled, and Natasha felt a chill up her spine. She unconsciously put her hand back on her gun.

“Tell us what?” Fury asked, and Natasha noticed his own hand on his gun. She could tell everyone was on edge.

Adam didn’t answer and only glared at the Sorceress, who didn’t even flinch. “About the true, and hidden history, of the Infinity Stones, and their creator.” She stated.


	3. Veritus

**_Chapter Three: Veritus_ **

Adam glared at his old bald friend. 

“You cannot avoid this forever, Veritus.” She used his actual name, not his moniker. “If you don’t tell them, then I will.” 

“That is not your place.” He kept his tone low, but level. He never broke his glare, and neither did she back away from it. 

“Adam, if it’s something we need to know...” he heard the red-headed woman trail off. He glanced at her, and an image of a young red-headed girl who resembled the woman, but wasn’t the woman invaded his mind. 

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee caps, and tilting his head so his face was parallel with the hardwood floor. His black hair covered his eyes, and he chuckled lightly and ironically at the situation. “You all know the public history of the Infinity Stones, about the group of ancient beings known as the Celestials.” He stated rather than asked. “You were told that it took a whole race to create six stones that embodied the Universe, that at the beginning there was one all-powerful race...but that’s just a fabricated half-truth.” He continued, chuckling again.

“In the beginning, there was one Universe, called the First Firmament. The only truth that is known by any mortal being, is that it was the one to create the Celestials. However, the First Firmament wasn’t the first existence. Before it, there was the manifestation of the Truth, a concept that has no age. A concept that developed its own consciousness, and created it’s own form.” He clenched his fist, pausing his story. 

“After the creation of the First Firmament, before the Celestials, Truth manifested itself into a being. The Universe was lonely, cold, and empty. So, Truth made a companion. And together with that companion, they had an offspring. For centuries, the three lived in peace. Then, the Celestial Civil War came around.” He paused and resisted the urge to annihilate everything around him in rage. “Truth tried to keep them out of the way...keep them away from the conflict.” He scoffed. “It was useless, and he should have known it. He knew that his wife and daughter weren’t indestructible like himself, yet he was stupid enough to let the War continue. His family was killed because of his carelessness.” He paused and smiled with irony. “Laughable isn’t it? A being that has enough strength to annihilate the Multi-Verse, couldn’t protect the two people he cared about the most?” He started laughing, and by the time he had calmed down, his eyes landed on the stone on the back of his hand. “To get his retribution, Truth created a Stone to embody the Universe that he used to annihilate the ones responsible for his family’s death. That Stone was known as the Infinity Stone.”

“The Infinity Stone was composed of Seven Parts of the Universe. Time, Space, Reality, Soul, Power, Mind...and Truth. He put a piece of himself within the Stone...and once he had his revenge, he split the Stone into Six pieces. Those are the Infinity Stones. After they were split apart, the last remaining piece of the Infinity Stone became known as the Universe Stone.” He showed the black stone on the back of his hand, displaying it for them to see. “After several millennia, he tried to destroy the stone...and he thought he had succeeded...but apparently...just as he is indestructible, so is the Stone which holds a piece of him.” He scoffed again before he took the Stone off and threw it at Stark’s wall, creating a hole. 

“You’re paying for that.” The billionaire stated. 

Adam held his gloved fist up towards the wall, with the back of his hand facing the hole. The Stone flew through the air back to him, landing itself on the glove. He tightened his fist, and the Stone turned green. Then, he snapped, repairing the wall. 

He rolled onto his feet, and faced the group. “Thanos is not the Inevitable...I am.”

***

“So, let me get this straight,” Natasha looked at her boss as he spoke, “you’re saying you are the oldest thing in existence, created the Infinity Stones, and never thought to help us defeat Thanos.” It was more of a question than a statement, but Natasha knew he was stating the facts. 

“I do not interfere with mortal affairs. Unless something like this happens.” She watched as her mentor, who just revealed his entire past, gestured at them. 

“If he were to interfere in every affair with the Stones, then the Universe would never get along without him.” Natasha turned her head to look at the bald sorceress. 

“And Thanos wiping out fifty percent of the Universe isn’t a reason to get involved?” Stark asked, his voice low, and Natasha could feel his anger radiating from him. 

“It wasn’t the first nor will it be the last time someone aimed to use the Stones for that. It is, however, the first time a group of mortals, who have lived no longer than seventy years, have countered it.” The black-haired immortal stated factually. 

“He’s right, Tony.” Natasha told her friend gently. “I understand how you feel, I feel the same, but that’s just how it is.” 

“So you’re siding with him? Siding with the guy that was the reason you had to die?!” Stark asked her angrily. 

“I’m not siding with anyone.” She tried to calm him down, and glanced at Pepper, silently asking for help. 

“Tony, please, nobody is against you.” The blonde put a hand on his arm lightly, trying to keep him calm. Stark pulled away from her and glared at them. 

“Are you all siding with him?!” He demanded. 

“Nobody is siding with anyone here, Mr. Stark.” Fury told him. 

Tony glared before he pointed his gaze at the floor, keeping his eyes from being seen. “Get out...” his voice was low and had a pinch of danger in it. 

“Tony...” Pepper tried again. 

“Get Out!” He yelled at them. 

Natasha watched the agony flash through her friend’s eyes. Agony, pain, sadness, anger, pride. He was radiating every emotion he could possibly have. 

Natasha swallowed nervously before she took the tranquilizer in her pocket, and stuck it into the billionaire’s neck. “Sorry.” She whispered as she caught his fall and laid him down on the couch. “JARVIS, record the rest of this conversation on a secure line for him to listen to later.” She instructed the system. 

“Very well.” The system replied cooperatively. 

“Adam, what do we do now? Do we make a new future? Do we try and build everything again purposefully? Or do we try and let time flow normally, and hope for the best?” She asked him.

“It is whatever you decide. I can only interfere so much.” He told her. “But if you are asking for an opinion, then I’d suggest you make a new future, build everything from the ground up. Assemble your team. And in four years, hope everything continues as it was supposed to.” 

She nodded in understanding, then looked at the SHIELD agents. “Head back to base. I’m going to find Bruce. Wait for Steve and Thor.” She turned to look at Rhodey and Pepper. “Watch out for Stark. I don’t know what he will do when he wakes up, but if something happens, call me. If you can, try and find the kid. But don’t make contact yet. He should barely be five at this point.” She told them. 

“Of course.” Pepper nodded. “If you or Banner need a place to stay, don’t hesitate to come by.” She added. 

Natasha glanced at Stark. “I’m not sure that would be the best idea, but thank you Pepper.” 

“What do I tell the military regarding Stark Industries?” Rhodey asked. 

“Make something up. Wait for Stark to wake up. Just don’t let them know about us...The Avengers.” Natasha told him. He nodded. Natasha then directed her attention to the Sorceress. “What will you do?” 

“Until Strange is ready, I will wait and watch. Akashic knows where to find me if something comes up.” The woman answered. 

“And you?” She looked at Adam. 

“I will wait. And in four years time, I will make sure everyone that’s been assembled, has been reset.” He nodded as if to confirm he would do as he said. 

“Then, as Stark put it once before, time to work for a living.” Natasha told them. 

***

Five Months Later

He listened to the recording again, for what had to be the thousandth time. 

“Sir, Miss Potts is at the door.” He heard JARVIS alert him. 

“I don’t want to talk to her.” Tony stated. 

“Too bad.” He turned around to see Pepper standing behind him. 

“How’d you get in?” He asked her, turning back to the recording. 

“You aren’t the only tech savvy one around here.” She replied as she approached him. He felt her hand on his shoulder. “Tony...you can’t avoid them forever.”

He whipped his body around to look at her. He was trembling, both out of rage and fear. “No one can stop me.” 

“They need you.” 

“They have Mr. All-Knowing. They don’t need me.” He countered. 

“You know that’s not true, Tony.” Her voice was gentle, but he refused to let himself be taken in by it. “He’s not an Avenger. You are.” 

“They chose him.” He stated, a small bite to his tone. 

“And you can still choose them.” 

He turned away from her. “I can’t.” He stated, resigned to his decision. He felt her hand leave his shoulder. 

“There’s a pizza upstairs. Make sure you eat, Tony. I love you.” She whispered before he heard the door close. 

He glanced back at the door. “I love you 3,000, Pep...”

***

Natasha glanced down at her phone as it rang, checking the caller-ID. She flipped it open, “How is he?” She asked. 

“No change.” Pepper responded, her tone sad and disheartened. “I was hoping even after all this time, he may have seen reason.” 

“He will. He just needs time. He’ll come back, Pep.” Natasha told her friend gently, trying to keep her tone hopeful. 

“Yeah...Anyway, how are things going on your end?” The current CEO of Stark Industries asked. 

Natasha looked through her sniper scope at the man with dark hair in a lab coat a mile away. “Bruce has been working in his lab almost twenty-four seven. No progress on the gamma radiation project.” She reported, her voice holding a fondness that could only be heard when certain people were involved. 

“Any word on Steve or Thor?” Pepper asked her. 

“Steve is still comatose, and Thor has yet to make an appearance.” Natasha sighed. She noticed Bruce packing up his stuff. “I gotta go, Bruce is leaving for the night.” 

“Alright. Stay safe, Natasha.” Pepper said, her tone reflecting understanding. 

“You too.” Natasha agreed before she flipped her phone closed and slid it into her back pocket and began packing her sniper set up. She strapped the set up to the side of her motorcycle before she put her helmet on and mounted it. 

She drove down to the intersection Bruce would take to go home and waited for his car. Usually, it only took three to five minutes for him to show, but when he didn’t she knew something was up. Bruce was a creature of habit. He follows a strict routine, and for him to bail like this was concerning. 

She revved her bike and drove into the compound that his lab was located in. She jumped her bike over the rail, and threw a tranquilizing dart at the guard. 

‘Bruce...please...’ She pleaded over and over again in her head as she skidded her bike to a halt at the door to the lab, getting off as quickly as she could, not caring about the vehicle which fell to the ground with a loud clang. 

“Bruce!” She pushed the door open, and had to cover her eyes as a huge flash of light filled the room. 

***

Adam stared at the pitch black stone on the back of his hand. He hated it. He had tried to destroy it everyday since its reappearance, but each time, it came back unharmed. 

He was about to try again when he saw a huge flash of light outside his window. He stood to his feet reflexively, knocking over the coffee table in front of him. “Oh no...” he whispered, his voice fearful and flighty. 

If the feeling he had in his gut was right, things were about to change a whole lot from what they knew before. 

***

“Good morning, Captain. You’re two years early.” Steve glanced at the black man standing at his bedside. 

“Who-“ he was about to ask, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a series of images, playbacks, memories gave themselves to his mind. He raised his hand to his head as he absorbed all of the information. 

“How are you feeling, Cap?” The man, he now recognized very well as Nick Fury, asked him. 

“I’d be better if I knew what the hell was going on.” He answered. 

“Wouldn’t we all.” Steve looked to the doorway to see a familiar dark haired man with a silver metal arm in the doorway.


	4. Gamma Radiation

**_Chapter Four: Gamma Radiation_ **

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed upon seeing his long time best friend. 

“Sorry, Steve. No time to catch up. We’ve got a major problem.” The Winter Soldier said, his smile turning into a frown. 

“What happened?” Steve asked as he got off the hospital bed. 

“This.” Steve turned to see the TV News Report which his friend had just turned on. 

“Downtown Harlem, New York has just been plagued with a reportedly deadly amount of radiation. The source of the radiation has been determined as Dr. Bruce Banner’s lab compound. There has been no report on the doctor’s whereabouts, nor has the death toll been started. However, one Jane Doe has been found in critical condition. If anyone knows her identity, or anything about this incident, they are urged to call the hotline below.” 

Steve watched the screen as not only Dr. Banner’s face was shown on screen, but Natasha’s as well. His eyes had never been wider. 

“Shit!” He turned to look at Fury who already had his phone to his ear. “Agent Hill! Get me Stark!” He demanded. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Steve asked, extremely confused and worried. 

“Something that was not on the agenda.” Bucky answered, his tone solemn and highly suggestive that this wouldn’t be the last unscheduled event to occur. 

***

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line for you.” JARVIS stated. 

“I don’t want to talk to him. Cancel his call.” Tony stated flatly, staring at the pizza Pepper had brought him. 

“Sir, it may not be my place, but you may want to take this call.” JARVIS uncharacteristically went against Tony’s instructions. 

Tony thought for a moment before he reluctantly nodded. “Fine, put him on speaker.” 

“Right away, Sir.” The system replied, and Tony dare say the system held a worried tone. 

“Stark! I need you to get down to Metro-General Hospital ASAP!” The Director said very urgently. 

“Why don’t you send Mr. All-Knowing?” Tony asked, and regretted as soon as he heard Fury’s next words. 

“Agent Romanoff was found at the heart of the radiation source in Harlem. You’re the closest person to Metro.” Stark felt his heart fall at the words. 

“The radiation...is it Banner’s?” He asked, his voice quiet and unnerved. 

“Yes.” Was all Fury responded with. 

“Then, it’s unlikely that she’s alive. Banner survives that by luck only. That much gamma exposure WILL kill her.” His heart ached as the words came out of his mouth. 

“She’s alive. We don’t know her exact status, but she’s alive. And I need YOU to go and make sure she stays that way.” Fury’s voice was full of worry and irritation. 

“Tony, please.” He heard a voice over the phone he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Cap...” 

“Tony, this isn’t about what could’ve happened last time. This is about this time...and this time...” He could hear the hesitation in his friend’s voice. 

“Fine. I’ll call you back. Stand-by.” Tony tapped the hologram screen to hang up before he grabbed a slice of the pizza in front of him. “JARVIS, time to suit up. How long will it take to add HAZMAT protection?” 

“Miss Potts already had me add it.” The system told him. 

“Good. Time to suit up.” He said as he took a bite of pizza and clicked a button on a remote control that revealed his red Iron Man suit. 

***

“Akashic, I assume you are here about Miss Romanoff?” The Sorceress Supreme said from the rooftop across from Metro-General Hospital, where her own future apprentice worked. 

“I’m actually here to ask you to put a rush order in on Strange. I can reset him, but that’s it.” Adam told her. 

“That’s all he needs. You know I will not stand in your way.” She took a step back, relinquishing control of her future student to him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered before he clenched his fist, turning the stone into a bright orange. Then, he snapped. The two elders watched the young doctor collapse in the middle of the busy hallway. 

“You could have had better timing.” The Sorceress commented. 

“Well, I’m in a bit of a hurry.” He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the roof and waited for the Doctor to wake. 

***

“Dr. Strange!” Steven heard his colleague, Dr. Christine Palmer exclaim as he sat up on one of the beds in the hospital at which he worked. 

He stared at her in disbelief. He hadn’t seen her in so long, yet he had just seen her twenty minutes ago. It was such a strange, no pun intended, feeling. Then, he remembered. 

“Dr. Palmer! Where is Miss Romanoff?!” He asked her hurriedly. 

“Who?” She questioned, and he remembered they didn’t actually have the woman’s name. 

“The Jane Doe from Harlem!” He corrected himself hurriedly. 

“She’s being treated in Isolation because of the radiation, why-“ She started to ask, but he began to move before she could finish the question.

“I don’t have time to explain. Evacuate the building. Although I doubt it’ll come to it, if it does, I don’t want anyone here within a three-block radius.” He instructed her, pausing at the doorway to make sure she heard him clearly. 

“Strange!” She called after him, but he didn’t stop to listen. 

“Everyone! Evacuate the premises now!” He said as he ran to the stairs that would lead up to Isolation. However, before he could even reach the stairs, he heard a loud shatter of glass in one of the empty patient rooms. 

Steven glanced into the room to see Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, and superhero. “Stark, I assume your here for Romanoff?” He asked. 

“Oh good, Mr. All-Knowing reset your memories. Yeah. Where is she?” The Iron Man asked him as he landed in the room. 

“Actually it was the soul. And follow me. That suit better be HazMat grade.” He corrected as he began running again. 

“You know, for a Wizard, your pretty in-shape.” Stark commented as he flew next to him, making a mess of everything they passed in the halls until they got to the stairs, where he flew directly up to the next floor, thanks to the spiral stair case design. 

“As a doctor, I’m required to be in-shape.” Steven told the rich hero as he caught up. He swung the door open, only slightly out-of-breath. Directly in front of them, was the one they were looking for. Natasha Romanoff...awake...alive...and not alone. 

***

“Nick, do you have any idea where Banner may be?” Steve asked as he leaned against the wall in his uniform.

“If I did, then we’d be there already.” The man retorted as he sat back in his chair, waiting for the search. 

“I can’t just sit around and wait.” Steve finally said. “We’ve been waiting for over two hours. It shouldn’t be taking this long to find one man.” 

“What do you suggest we do then?” The director asked incredulously. 

“Send a search team. We know Banner. We know how he thinks. We might be able to find him if we apply that knowledge.” Steve stated. 

“And if the search team encounters the Hulk? What do you suggest then?” Fury countered. “We can’t spare the man power right now.” The director sighed, and Steve could tell the man’s mind was worried. 

“Then I’ll go.” Steve told him. 

“So will I.” He looked at his best friend who nodded. 

“I’m guessing I can’t stop you.” Fury stated in that passive tone that Steve knew was agreement. 

“We’ll call when we find him.” Steve stated as he grabbed his shield and attached it to his arm. Bucky followed him out. “You know, you don’t have to come with me.” He told his friend. 

“I know, but I’m with you till the end of the line.” Buck smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

***

Tony stared inside the Isolation window, specifically at the giant green rage monster, as he had so aptly described it, standing over his unconscious friend. 

“Strange...how did the Hulk get in here?” He asked warily. 

“How would I know?” Strange replied rhetorically, but with just as much wariness. 

“I don’t know, but I haven’t built the Hulkbuster or Veronica yet, and with Romanoff unconscious, we have no way to calm him down.” Tony analyzed quietly. 

“Is there any chance that he may have been reset?” Strange asked him, his tone hopeful. 

Tony looked at the cruel neon green eyes of the Hulk. “Definitely not.” He concluded. “So, how do we approach this without either of us, or Romanoff getting killed?” He asked the key question he was really damn well hoping the wizard had an answer to. 

“Your his friend, shouldn’t you have some sort of magic word for this?” Strange asked him sarcastically. 

“Do you have an idea or not?” Tony whispered with annoyance. 

Tony watched Strange sigh before he nodded. “I can only think of one way that he got in there, and that’s by magic. So, the only way to get him out would be magic.” He stated before the giant green Hulk fell through a portal, but he grasped the edge, trying to hold on and pull himself up. “Wanna give me a hand?” Strange asked. 

“No, but I will.” Tony reluctantly agreed, making sure the whole area was cleared before he blasted the isolation glass and undid Hulk’s grasp on the floor, causing the beast to fall. “Close the portal!” He called out to his companion as soon at the Hulk’s large green fingers were free of the floor. 

“Done!” The wizard stated with a sigh before he vaulted through the now shattered glass window and towards Romanoff. 

“How is she?” Tony asked the doctor turned wizard. 

He watched as Strange glanced at the monitors set up around the room, and at her file which was next to the bed. “Somehow, perfectly fine. Though, I can’t say why she’s still unconscious.” 

“Good.” Tony sighed a breath of relief. “JARVIS, call Captain Hook.” 

“Calling Director Nick Fury.” The system replied, which earned an exasperated sigh from Strange. 

“How is she?” Fury answered. 

“According to the wizard doc, perfectly fine. But she’s unconscious for unknown reasons.” Tony repeated almost verbatim. 

“Thank you.” He heard the director whisper quietly. 

“Also, we found Banner...or rather the Hulk.” Tony added. 

“Where?” Fury’s voice changed into surprise. 

“In the Isolation room Romanoff was in.” 

“Where is he now?” The director questioned. 

Tony looked at the wizard. “The Himalayas.” 

“According to the wizard, he’s in the Himalayas.” He relayed the answer, before he realized what he said. “Strange, are you nuts?!” 

“He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t turn back into Banner.” Strange waved him off. 

“And if he does turn back into Banner?” Tony asked pointedly. 

“I doubt that will happen.” Strange stated. 

“Mr. Stark, what are Romanoff’s radiation levels?”

“JARVIS?” Tony asked the AI.

“Agent Romanoff is radiating gamma radiation at a level five on the cdc scale.” 

“You get that?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, and your telling me, that isn’t harming her?” 

“Exactly.” Strange answered. 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing a HazMat suit?” Tony asked him with an arched eyebrow. 

“I’ll be fine.” The wizard stated. “But she can’t stay here.”

“Bring her back to D.C. we have an isolation room.” Fury told them. 

“Got it. Be there in a little while.” Tony stated as he picked the woman up off the bed. “Coming or staying, Strange?” He asked. 

“Staying. There’s a huge mess to clean up here. But let me know the coordinates to drop the Hulk off at.” He answered. 

“Copy that.” Tony agreed before he blasted a wall. “I’ll buy the building later.” 

***

“For the Hulk to have been inside the isolation room...” Adam glanced at the Sorceress who was in thought. 

“Had to have been a magic user.” He stated. “Not one of yours. More likely it’s Loki.” 

“Is that possible? I mean...what state would Asgard have to be in for Loki to have come here?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. But I’ll find out. After I reset Dr. Banner.” He told her. 

“Speaking of resetting people, couldn’t you have picked a more convenient place?” He turned to see Steven Strange walking out of a circular orange portal. 

Adam shrugged before he tightened his fist again, turning the previously orange stone to green, before he snapped. “There. Even. No more radiation.”

“Thank you.” The doctor thanked him. “Do you want the Hulk now or later?” 

“Now, if you don’t mind.” Adam stated. 

“You’re going to have to find him.” Strange said as he opened a snowy portal. 

“Got it.” Adam agreed as he walked into the blizzard that was the Himalayas. 

***

Steve answered his phone, pulling it out of his pocket, without even glancing at the caller-ID. 

“Cap, we found Banner, but we may have bigger problems.” He heard Fury’s voice. 

“Define bigger problem.” Steve stated tiredly. 

“Leading theory is that Loki might be on Earth.” 

“And?” Steve asked, not seeing any problem bigger than what they already have. 

“For one, he’s four years early. Two, Thor hasn’t shown yet.” The one-eyed man answered. 

“So, we don’t know what’s going on with Asgard is what you’re saying.” Steve concluded. 

“Asgard is one of our first lines of defense. If Asgard goes down, then something ain’t quite right.” Fury stated. 

“Alright, yeah. That’s a problem.” Steve admitted. “What do you need me to do?”

“Find Sam and T’Challa.” Hill’s voice stated. 

“Got a location on Sam?” He asked her. 

“Military. Looks like he’s stationed in D.C. You guys lucked out there.” She told him. 

“Alright. Let’s go pick him up.” Steve stated, glancing at Bucky, who was standing next to him. 

“They’re expecting you.” Fury told him before he ended the call. 

“What’s the plan?” Buck asked him. 

“To pick up Sam.” Steve stated as he began walking.


	5. Forbidden Magic

**_Chapter Five: Forbidden Magic_ **

Adam had never been more grateful for not being able to be affected by extreme temperatures than he was now, as he walked through the overly dramatic snow storm. 

‘It’s been two hours and still nothing...’ he complained internally. ‘That’s it. I don’t care how much backlash this results in.’ He thought to himself, fed up with how little progress he was making. 

He made a tight fist, changing the green stone to its original black shade, before snapping. The snow stopped falling. The skies became clear, and the giant green man became evident in the distance. 

Something was off about him. Adam had seen the Hulk’s first transformation before, and this was very different. This reminded him of when the Maximoff girl got into the Hulk’s head. Except, he was more out of it. 

He clenched his fist again, but this time the stone didn’t change colors. ‘Shit...did I already meet the maximum amount?’ He cursed silently as he quickly approached the stumbling beast. ‘Time to do things the old fashioned way,’ he thought as he drew two knives from his belt. 

***

“It’s familiar, isn’t it?” Bucky asked him, referring to the sound of the basic military men drills, and the platoons going for their absurdly early morning runs. 

“Yeah.” He nodded his agreement, unable to help the small smile on his face as he remembered the old days. 

“Can I help you boys?” One of the upper rank men came over to them.

“We’re from SHIELD, and here to see Sam Wilson.” Steve answered, displaying his SHIELD badge. 

The man looked at the badge skeptically before he called their soon-to-be friend over. “Private Wilson! Get your ass over here and stand at attention!” 

Steve watched as Sam broke off from his platoon, and jogged over to them. He stood at perfect attention. “Sir, yes Sir!” 

“At ease, Sam.” Steve smiled and raised a hand at the man. 

“Steve, you’re going to have to try and trigger his reset. Like Fury did to me two months ago.” Bucky whispered. Steve nodded and took a step towards the private. 

“How about we go for a quick run around the compound.” He suggested with a smirk. “Three laps. First one to finish gets to ask the other for one favor.” 

“Sir?” Sam questioned, clearly confused. He glanced at his superior officer. 

“Go ahead, Private.” The officer nodded. 

Sam nodded, and Steve had to smile. “I’ll give you a sixty second head start. So, whenever you’re ready.” Steve told him.

“Understood.” He watched Sam take a deep breath before he began to run. 

“Sixty seconds? That’s a little cocky, isn’t it, Cap?” Bucky asked with a laugh. 

“Assuming his level right now isn’t the same as it is later, he’s going to need it to even be able to catch up.” Steve told him, mentally counting. 

“Sirs, if I may, who exactly are you?” The officer asked as Steve got to sixty, breaking into a dash, but not before he heard Bucky’s reply. 

“The Avengers.” 

***

“JARVIS, be a dear and call Miss Potts for me.” Tony requested as he flew through the air, with Romanoff in his arms. 

“Calling Miss Potts now.” JARVIS replied, right as the ringing tone began. 

“Tony?!” He heard Pepper’s panicked voice. “Oh my god, Tony! Natasha-she! Tony, where are you?!”

“Pep, I need you to listen to me.” He said as calmly as he could with her panicking. “Romanoff is going to be okay. I’m taking her to D.C. right now, and I need you to stay calm.” He briefed her on what was going. 

“Okay...Okay.” He heard her sniffle, and it hurt to know that he couldn’t comfort her at that moment. “What can I do?” She asked him. 

Tony thought for a moment before deciding. “Find the kid. Bring him and his Aunt and Uncle to Stark Industries. Don’t tell them why, just keep them safe. Call Rhodey, too. Tell him the War Machine is ready.” 

“Alright.” He could hear her resolve and that relieved him just a little bit. “Tony, please...don’t die.” She added. 

“I won’t. I love you, 3,000.” He said before he ended the call. “Now then, Miss Romanoff, let’s get you home.” He stated, glancing down at the red-headed spy. 

***

He stared at the Sorceress who was in possession of the Eye of Agamotto. “So how does this work now?” 

“You have a chance to keep the life you earned, it is up to you what you do.” She told him, her face showing no sign of what he should do. 

He glanced at the Hospital. ‘Christine...’ Then, he glanced at the Time Stone’s container, hanging around the Sorceress’ neck. ‘I’m sorry, Christine.’ He apologized silently as he took a step forward. “I can’t go back to that life.” 

The Ancient One smiled at him before she summoned a pile of robes, which fell to the ground at his feet. Then, she removed the Eye and handed it to him. 

He took the amulet and hung it around his neck, letting it rest against his scrubs. “Thank you.” He thanked with a small bow before he bent down to pick up the robes. 

“You are now, the Sorcerer Supreme, guardian of the Time Stone, and a Master of Kamar-Taj. You are now in control of the New York Sanctum.” She told him, a small almost hard to see smile on her face. 

“Wouldn’t I be stepping on some toes if I get promoted so easily? What about Kaecilius?” He asked her. 

“Perhaps you can change what he would become.” She suggested. 

“I wouldn’t put too much faith in that.” He told her, tone low and in thought. “Kaecilius will see this as a betrayal. Different from the previous one, but one all the same.” He analyzed carefully. 

“We can hope.” 

***

Clint glanced down at his phone, which had just vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open to check the news alert he had just received...and immediately wished he didn’t. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He read it, and then reread it. He couldn’t stop. 

“Agent Barton!” He looked up, his face pale, to see Coulson looking at him with concern. “Agent Barton, are you alright?” 

Clint opened his mouth to answer, but immediately snapped it shut. He showed Coulson the alert. He watched the color drain from the older agent’s face. 

“This...is impossible.” Coulson stated in disbelief as he pulled out his own phone and dialed a number that Clint knew by instinct was Fury’s. “Director, we have a huge problem.” 

***

“Hey, I’m coming in hot. Where do you want her?” Tony asked Fury, who JARVIS had just called. SHIELD H.Q. was coming into view, and taking a woman who was radiating gamma rays at a danger level of five by the CDC scale straight into a populated building was not the best idea. 

“There’s a side building two miles out. Put her in the isolation chamber.” The director instructed. 

“Will do.” Tony agreed as he changed course, spotting the small side building.

“Sir! Agent Coulson is on the line for you!” Tony heard one of the agents call to Fury. 

“Connect him.” The director instructed. Once the line clicked, signaling the connection was made, Fury said, “Coulson, you have me and Stark. What is it?” 

“Director, we have a huge problem.” The agent stated. 

“Yeah, there seems to be a lot of those as of late.” Tony told him. 

“Turn on the international news.” The agent instructed. 

“JARVIS, whatcha got for me?” Tony asked, implying that he wanted footage on his screen. When he saw what was on the footage, he almost dropped the woman in his arms, but luckily, didn’t. 

Tony landed in front of the building, and immediately took Romanoff to the isolation chamber. “Stark, what is it?” Fury asked, obviously having not checked the news. 

“JARVIS, send the news file.” He instructed quietly, closing the door to the isolation room behind him securely as he left it. He collapsed to the floor and took his helmet off as he stared at the unconscious assassin.

“Sir, I do not recommend taking your helmet off while you’re in here.” JARVIS warned him. 

“If I grow three heads, then I get three times smarter.” Tony muttered, unconcerned by the residual radiation. 

“Well, shit.” He heard Fury curse, but he could hear the uncertainty in the man’s voice, and it was disturbing. He never knew Nick Fury to be uncertain over anything, and for him to be uncertain now, when absolutely nothing was certain, scared him. 

“We need to get everyone together. And I mean EVERYONE. I was going to have Captain Rogers go to Wakanda, but we don’t have time to wait.” Fury began planning. “Stark! You, Coulson, and Barton will go to Wakanda.” The man instructed. 

“Alright.” Tony agreed, his voice quiet. 

“Mr. Stark, we’ll be flying over D.C. in an hour, care to meet us?” Coulson questioned. 

“Yeah...I’ll also send Pepper and Rhodey here once they have the Parkers.” Tony whispered before he clicked out and put his helmet back on. 

“JARVIS, get me all of the footage you can from Sokovia.” Tony instructed his system as he stood up. He glanced back at Natasha, who was still sleeping, before he left the building. 

***

“On your left.” Steve called as he ran right past his friend, who seemed confused as to how that happened. Not even a minute later, he passed his friend again, “On your left.” He slowed down a little, waiting for Sam to complete his second lap before he lapped the man one more time, “On your left.” He couldn’t help but smirk as the irritation showed on Sam’s face. 

Steve waited at the finish line, not even out if breath, as Sam finished his third lap, panting and holding his side which had to be cramping. 

“Who...the hell...are you?” Sam asked him, the words coming between his fast-paced breaths. 

“Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve answered with a smile. “Now, for the favor, I need you to come with us.” He stated. 

“Excuse me?” Sam asked, seemingly not sure if he heard right. 

“You have skill. I’ve seen it in action. And once you remember those skills, you’ll be able to help us in the fight to come.” Steve explained rationally. 

He watched as Sam glanced back at his platoon, which was doing drills. He saw one man he recognized from a picture Sam had shown him long ago. ‘That must be Riley.’ He thought to himself. 

“Cap, we need all the help we can get. How about it?” Buck asked him, seemingly reading his mind. 

Steve nodded. “We’ll take Riley, too.” 

“Excuse me, but you don’t have that author-“

“Son, don’t.” Steve interrupted him. “They’re coming with us.” He restated. “Sam, go get Riley and let’s go. You’ll have stuff already at where we’re going.” 

“Yes, sir!” Sam nodded before he jogged back over to his platoon.

“What do you think Fury will say?” Buck asked him. 

“The more the merrier.” Steve shrugged. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

***

‘Okay...yeah, this was not my brightest idea,’ Adam thought to himself as he jumped over the green giant, stabbing his vibranium knife into the giant’s shoulder as he did. He used the knife to cling to the beast’s back, before he kicked off, pulling the knife out as he somersaulted away. 

The Hulk roared out in pain and turned around to glare at Adam. ‘His eyes...this is unnatural. This is the effect of magic, no doubt about it.’ He thought to himself as he readjusted his stance. 

He kept his legs spread shoulder width apart, and his knees bent. He lowered his waist, and leaned a little more on to his toes and the balls of his feet. He held the knives sideways, pointing to their respective sides. 

The massive green beast pounded the ground with his two large green fists before charging Adam. The ancient being dashed forward, staying low, and then pivoting on his right foot, twirling in a circle to the side, and creating several new gashes of red on the Hulk’s neon green skin. 

Then, Adam stabbed both knives into the beast’s arm, and used them to throw himself into the Hulk’s back, before ripping the knives out, and backing away quickly. 

‘Even the Hulk wouldn’t keep fighting after this. What kind of spell is this? Time for a new approach.’ He wondered as his foe growled at him. “Hulk, think. You’re smarter than this.” He tried, but that only resulted in being charged at. He easily dodged by rolling to the side, but dodging was getting him nowhere. 

‘Guess it’s last resort time...’ Adam inwardly groaned. He put his knives away, and took both of his gloves off. He watched as a blue light folded itself around his hands. Then, he snapped his head up, sidestepping the Hulk’s punch, and narrowly escaping a whole lot of hurt. 

He took that chance to jump onto the Hulk’s fist, using that as a boost as he flipped over the beasts head, and held onto the sides of Hulk’s head with his glowing blue hands. “Listen to the truth.” He stated firmly, his voice echoing through the empty mountains. 

He looked into Hulk’s eyes, watching them as they went from a mad haze to a dull empty green. Then, Adam leapt to the side as to avoid toppling over with the beast. 

Adam stared at his hands in disgust before he put his gloves back on. He hated it. He hated this power, HIS power, his MAGIC. It had never done him any good. Not even now...

“I’m sorry, Natalia.” He whispered as he easily started dragging the unconscious Hulk down the mountain, his regret radiating for miles.


	6. Betrayal

**_Chapter Six: Betrayal_ **

Steve pulled out his phone and put it on speaker as he drove the military issued car that they were lent. 

“What’s up, Steve?” A familiar, but unexpected female voice answered. 

“Hill? Where’s Fury?” He asked curiously. 

“Busy. Something else came up. I’ll fill you in when you get here. You have Falcon?” She asked him. 

“And one more. We need a second set of wings.” He told her, glancing at Riley through the mirror. 

“Steve, we can’t spare more man power than we already have.” She warned warily. 

“As long as we have the materials, we can put the new guys to work.” He stated. “Do you still need me to go to Wakanda?” 

“No, Coulson, Stark, and Hawkeye have that one covered. Just get back here. There’s a lot to go over.” She told him. 

“Stark? What about Nat? How is she?” He asked. 

“...I’ll fill you in when you get here.” She ended the call, leaving him confused, but no less determined. He glanced at the two men behind him, and could see confusion clear as day on their face. 

“Captain Rogers, what exactly is going on?” Sam asked, his voice steady, unlike his expression. 

Steve was about to answer, when a familiar Asgardian landed thirty meters ahead of their speeding car, causing him to hit the breaks. “We’re about to find out, I think.” He stated, seeing the fogginess in the blonde god’s eyes. 

“What the fuck?!” Sam exclaimed, as a large bolt of lightning struck their car, causing the gas to ignite, and ultimately, explode into flames. 

***

“Mr. Stark, incoming call from Lt. Col. Rhodes.” JARVIS reported as Tony approached the airborne Quinjet. 

“Tony, I have the kid...but there were some complications.” His best friend informed him. 

“Complications? What the hell do you mean complications?” Tony asked with confusion. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the kid should have a family, and the ability to see, right?” He asked just as Tony landed on the open cargo door. 

“Wait...what...did you just say?” Tony asked, his voice shaking. He couldn’t move. He was afraid if he did, he would collapse. 

“The kid is blind. I found him on the streets of Harlem. DNA agrees too, this is definitely Peter Parker.” Rhodey repeated. 

“Wait! You said Harlem?! Is the kid okay?!” Tony asked urgently. 

“He’s fine. Not sure how nor why, but his bodily functions are all stable and normal.” Tony could pinpoint confusion in the military man’s voice. 

Tony took a breath and finally stood up, ignoring his archer friend and sitting down. “Tony?” He heard Rhodey question. 

“Take him and Pepper to D.C. and be careful. Check the international news in Sokovia when you get a chance.” Tony instructed before he hung up and took his helmet off. 

“You okay?” Barton asked him. 

“How long until we get to Wakanda?” He ignored his friend’s well-meaning question. 

“Two hours at least.” Coulson told him from the cockpit. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to fly one of these.” Stark stated. 

“It’s a required skill for every SHIELD field agent.” Coulson replied. 

Tony only nodded before he started thinking about the kid again. ‘Why did things turn out this way?’

***

Adam felt every eye trail on him as he dragged the Hulk behind him. He walked up to the black man with an eyepatch who was furrowing his brow in thought. He dropped the Hulk to the floor, getting Fury’s attention. 

“I’m going to need an explanation Mr. Veritus.” The man stated, his eyes narrowed at him. 

“He was under some sort of spell. I had no choice.” Adam whispered. “He’s not dead...but no one has ever woken up. I’m sorry.” He knew his voice shook, but he didn’t care. 

“Woken up from what, exactly?” Fury questioned. 

“I forcibly cancelled out whatever spell was on him by injecting a part of myself into him. Unless he can forcibly expel that, I’m afraid...” he trailed off, his voice never rising above a whisper. 

“Can’t you just take it back? Or fix it with that Stone of yours?” Agent Hill asked. 

“The Stone has a maximum use limit based on the mental state of the user. I reached it. It needs at least four years to fully recharge.” He shook his head regretfully. 

“So, what you’re saying is that the Hulk is going to be in a comatose state for the next four years.” Fury repeated back. 

“If we’re lucky. That’s assuming we all last that long.” He told the agency director.

“We will.” The director looked out the window behind him. “We don’t have a choice.” 

Then, a loud grunt was heard behind them. Adam glanced behind him, eyes wide as he realized they had been wrong before. 

***

Doctor Strange had barely worn his robes for five minutes before he had to sidestep a red magic blast. 

He turned around in the middle of the streets of New York to face his assailant, and was not expecting what he saw. A young brunette and an equally young white haired boy stood there, combat ready. However, he noticed that only one set of eyes were clear enough to truly understand what was going on. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked the girl, who possessed the clear eyes of someone who understood more than they should. 

She didn’t give any reply, as the white haired boy, her brother, appeared in a blue flash behind the doctor, kicking his feet out from under him. 

Strange acted quickly, creating the mirror realm for them to fight in. He sank the boy into the cement, before he created shining golden whips, which he used to hold the girls arms apart, keeping her from moving. 

“You kids are what, ten?” He asked them, but they gave no answer. He was about to ask them another question when the mirror realm was shattered, and a red man with a yellow stone in the middle of his head took them both away without another word. 

He stared after them, debating on whether to follow, but in the end he decided not to. “This isn’t good.” He muttered as he entered the New York Sanctum. 

***

“Well, that sure was a close one, was it not?” Steve looked at the familiar dark-haired god he knew best as an enemy. 

“Loki, what are you doing here?” He questioned. 

“Saving you. And trying to undo whatever sorcery was placed on my brother.” Loki stated as if it were obvious. “Rather than me, should you not check on your companions?” He gestured behind and next to Steve, where everyone had landed, though, he recognized that they had all taken some damage. 

His eyes locked onto Riley. “Oh no...” he whispered as he looked at the extreme burns all over his body. 

“We need to go now, if we are to escape.” Loki stated. 

“Where exactly?” Steve asked, grabbing his shield from the flaming car and making sure he was prepared for anything. 

“Give me a set of coordinates.” Loki stated, his tone more urgent as his brother started swinging the hammer. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” Steve glared. 

“I don’t fancy dying today.” Loki stated.

Steve glanced at his fellow Avenger-turned enemy before he sighed in defeat. He typed a set of coordinates into his phone and handed it to the god before he grabbed the unconscious Bucky and Sam, and the already deceased Riley.

As soon as he had them in his grasps, he found that he was in a familiar room, with everyone on top of him, and something sharp pointing into his side. He pushed the others off of him before rolling off of the sharp object he found out to be Loki.

“Steve!” He looked up as Hill and Fury came rushing towards him. 

“It’s Thor. Something happened to him... he wasn’t himself.” Steve explained before he noticed something black out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it, and found that his arm was burnt to a literal crisp. “Huh?” He questioned before he felt lightheaded, and felt his consciousness slip. 

***

“We’re approaching Wakanda now.” Coulson alerted them. 

Tony nodded and stood up. He walked to the cockpit so he could see through the windshield, however, what he saw was definitely not what he was expecting. 

“What the hell happened here?” Barton asked the question before it could escape Tony’s lips. 

“I don’t know...but it’s nothing good.” Coulson stated as he found a place for them to land, right outside of the completely destroyed city. 

“Coulson, stay here. Stay in touch.” Tony instructed as he opened the hatch so he and Barton could leave the ship. “Barton, stay close. We don’t know what’s here.” 

“Right.” The archer nodded as he followed Tony out. Tony put his helmet back on and grabbed the archer before he began flying to the heart of the city. But...what they saw along the way, Tony wished he could unsee. 

“Stark...those marks.” Barton pointed out one of the corpses, which were lined with claw marks. “Maybe...Maybe he lost it, man.” Barton suggested. 

Tony didn’t reply he only continued forward, entering the palace, but he stopped at the entrance. “JARVIS, are they all...” Tony asked his system, closing his eyes trying to unsee the torture that was done to the people he knew were closest to what would normally have been the soon-to-be king of Wakanda. 

“Three still have vital signs. Though they are weak. Immediate medical action is advised.” JARVIS reported, highlighting the ones who still lived in Tony’s visor. Tony pointed to the three. Barton took the smallest girl, and Tony took the older women. 

“You got her?” Tony looked at his companion who was holding the young princess bridal style. He nodded. “Then let’s hurry.” He ushered the archer, before he noticed the man dressed in a black cat suit standing in front of them. “Shit.”

“Stark, take her.” Hawkeye tried to push the girl into Tony’s already filled arms. “Take her and go. These three are the only ones who might know what happened!” He urged. 

Tony hated that the archer was right. “Barton, if you die on me, I’ll have Romanoff electrocute your ass.” He stated before he flew up, all three bloodied women in his arms. “JARVIS, everything to the thrusters! Go!” Tony ordered. He felt himself speed up as a result. 

“Coulson! Start up the jet! Now!” He instructed as he approached. 

“What happened?!” The agent asked urgently. 

“A black cat decided to show up.” Tony explained as he gently laid each women down. “Get into the air! I’ll get Barton!” Tony instructed before flying out of the jet again. 

“Got it!” The agent agreed. 

“Barton! How are you?!” He asked worriedly. The lack of response didn’t help. 

Then, he saw why there was no response, and he felt a lump in his throat. He dived down, and picked the archer up just before the cat-dressed man could give the final blow. 

“Coulson, tell me you have that bird in the air!” He demanded. 

“Your seven O’Clock!” Coulson stated and Tony zoomed up, performing a loop back into the jet. 

He slammed his fist on the button that controlled the door, closing it before he threw his helmet off. “Barton! Can you hear me?!”

“Ca-Can’t get rid of m-me that e-easily.” The archer stuttered, spitting up a little bit of blood. 

“Don’t talk.” Tony instructed. “JARVIS, run full diagnostic.”

“Every rib is cracked, and several have poked into his lungs. His arms have been shattered, and those are the least of Agent Barton’s problems.” The system reported. 

“S-See? I-I’ll be fine.” The assassin joked, which really only served to piss Tony off. 

“Coulson! Step on it!” Tony instructed. “Barton, if you kick the bucket, your going to have worse problems to deal with than just me.” He warned as he felt the stress and fatigue catch up with him, and his consciousness just fade.


End file.
